


Сон

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Райнхарду снится сон.





	Сон

Солнце светит прямо в глаза, мешая досмотреть ускользающий сон, вырывая из его сладких объятий. Наверняка Кирхайс снова раздернул шторы, чтоб разбудить его.

— Мне снился такой странный сон, Кирхайс, — говорит Райнхард, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Будто бы ты умер и мне в одиночку пришлось завоевывать Галактику. Будто бы и я умирал и все врачи разводили руками, говорили, что это какая-то неизвестная болезнь. И только я знал, что просто ты унес с собой половину меня, что я не могу жить в мире, где нет тебя…

— Это всего лишь сон, Райнхард, — нежно говорит ему Кирхайс и гладит по щеке.

— Да, — выдыхает Райнхард и открывает глаза, окончательно просыпаясь..

Кирхайса нет.

И это не солнце, это слепит глаза свеча, которую принесла Хильда.

— Вам нужно выпить лекарство, Ваше Величество, — говорит она, присаживаясь на край кровати, и Райнхарда захлестывает волна стыда.

Неужели он произнес все это вслух, неужели она слышала — и знает теперь, кто был главным человеком в его жизни? И стыдно ему не потому, что это Кирхайс, но потому что — не она. Единственная, кто смогла не умереть ради него, но подарить новую жизнь.

Он никогда не мог в полной мере оценить то, что она для него делала. Хильда всегда знала и принимала это, но разве этого она заслужила?

Разлепить губы стоит неимоверного труда, и язык едва ворочается во рту, так что, возможно, это тоже был всего лишь сон.

— Прости меня, — тихо говорит Райнхард и протягивает руку, чтобы Хильда успела схватить.

Он просит прощения сразу за все. За то, что не смог ни разу сказать ей спасибо, за то, что любил не так сильно, как мог бы, за то, что покидает так рано.

— Нет, — отвечает Хильда, прижимаясь мокрой щекой к его ладони. — Не говорите со мной так, словно вы умираете, Ваше Величество.

Такая смелая, такая храбрая, она плачет из-за него, наверняка не в первый раз.

— Райнхард, — поправляет он.

Невыносимо слышать столь официальное обращение, невыносимо знать, что в мире не осталось того, кто мог бы назвать его по имени. Позвать так, чтобы захотелось остаться.

— Райнхард, — послушно повторяет Хильда, и слезы ручьем бегут из ее глаз. — Не уходи, пожалуйста.

Комната кружится перед глазами, и не сдержать горькой усмешки. Он — самый могущественный человек в Галактике, но не в его власти утешить плачущую женщину. Не в его власти остаться с ней так, как обещал перед алтарем. Он снова нарушает свои клятвы.

— Не плачь.

Глупые слова — и глупая надежда на то, что она послушается.

— Я не стою твоих слез, — тихо добавляет он, чувствуя, как темнеет перед глазами.

Неужели это все, неужели это конец?.. Он пытается вдохнуть, но ничего не выходит.

И, закрыв глаза, он впервые проваливается в полное небытие, чтобы через несколько минут снова прийти в себя, ненадолго выскользнув из объятий смерти.

Совсем ненадолго.


End file.
